the way weforget?
by Destialrox
Summary: what could have happened if aladdin was sent forward in time to save himself because of the bomb thing in the way we war. aladdin forgets everything. find out what happens to this amnesiac
1. Prolouge

_Watch the Aladdin episode the way we war before this _

Jasmine pov

As I watched Uncouthma vary Aladdin out of the hole I couldn't help but weep. "Genie is he…" I trailed off not daring to say the d word. Genie flew up and checked Aladdin out. "He is still breathing but he needs future technology to save him" said genie "are you willing to send him forward in time?" "You know the answer" I replied. Then genie took Aladdin in his arms and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Oh Aladdin please be alright' I prayed to myself.


	2. What happened after

The way we war Part 2

Aladdin aka alan Pov.

I woke up about 1 week ago in the hospital with no idea who I am or Where I'm from. After about an hour of laying awake the nurse came in and told me I could go. $ days ago I found out I was in lima, ohio. Now I was sitting in the music room waiting for glee to start. "Okay, this week we will be exploring Disney songs" announced Mr. Schue "why! Disney is for young or old people?" Rachel shouted. "we are doing it for fun. You need to get in touch with your childish side" "now how about we have alan come up here and sing his favorite disney song" Said Mr. Schue pointing to me. "I really don't know.." I began but kurt and Rachel had already bpushed me to the front of the class. 'well here goes nothing' I began my favorite Aladdin song. Don't ask me why I love it I just feel connected to Aladdin somehow.

_[Aladdin:] Gotta keep  
>One jump ahead of the breadline<br>One swing ahead of the sword  
>I steal only what I can't afford<br>( That's Everything! )_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen  
>That's all, and that's no joke<br>These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

_[Puck, finn. :] Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!_

_[Aladdin:] Just a little snack, guys  
>[Puck, finn. ] Rip him open, take it back, guys<br>[Aladdin:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
>You're my only friend, Abu!<br>[Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and brittany:] Who?  
>He's become a a one-man rise in crime<br>I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
>[Aladdin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat<br>Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
>One skip ahead of my doom<br>Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
>One jump ahead of the hitmen<br>One hit ahead of the flock  
>I think I'll take a stroll around the block<em>

_[kurt, finn, puck:] Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_

_[Aladdin:] Let's not be too hasty  
>[mercedes] Still I think he's rather tasty<br>[Aladdin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
>Otherwise we'd get along<br>[entire glee club except alan:] Wrong!_

_[Aladdin:] One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
>(Vandal!)<br>One hop ahead of the hump  
>(Street rat!)<br>One trick ahead of disaster  
>(Scoundrel!)<br>They're quick, but I'm much faster  
>(Take that!)<br>Here goes, better throw my hand in  
>Wish me happy landin'<br>All I gotta do is jump_

As soon as I landed I blacked out

When I woke up everyone was staring at me and gathered round my fallen body

"you okay dude? You passed out for a minute" questioned Puck.

"yeah…yeah I'm okay" I stated

Rachel then got all in my face and asked "did you remember anything?"

"as a matter of fact I did." I said

"well what did you remember?" Mr Schue asked

" A pair of eyes.. that were the color of jasmines, and a monkey always a monkey" I replied.

"a monkey?" Quinn asked.

"yes a monkey. Can I go now Mr. Schue?" I questioned

"Yeah, Yeah of course"


	3. back in agrabah

Aladdin a.k.a alan pov

Okay yesterday was just plain freaky. But I can't get those eyes out of my head.

I walked into the music room. I don't care if I get in trouble for skipping but I needed to think.

Just then the rest of the glee club came in. including Mr. schue.

"what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Checking to see if you were okay. Rachel said she saw you come in here." Mr. schue said

"yeah im o….." just then a swirl of light erupted around the entire glee club, including me of course.

We slowly rose in the air as the sparks of blue and gold swirled everywhere till finally we were set down.

"uhh, guys" said puck "I don't think were in Kansas anymore."

We all look at surrondings and find out that puck is right. We were in this room with a giant hole in the wall that showed a magnificent palace.

Instantly everything came back to me. I remembered all the close calls I had in the market place, Abu and me dissing a prince, Genie, carpet, iago, rajah, the sultun, and ….

"JASMINE!" I shouted.

Everyone turned to look at me "you mean the Disney princess?" Rachel inquired

"Yes I mean she's real!"

"what that's impossible, I mean she is made up along with her fiancée."

"but Im not made up I" reply

Just than carpet and abu come flying in and embrace me.

"Hey guys" I said "can you take us to the palace but keep it quiet I don't want jasmine to know just yet."

The entire glee club looked at me surprised. Carpet then started shaking and became longer!

"genie gave you upgrades didn't he?" I asked. Carpet just bowed. I chuckled.

"okay everyone on." I said

"we're going to be flying on that rug without anything to keep us attached?" Rachel asked

"yup." I replied

Mercedes then spoke up "ohh hell to the no!'

I then pushed everyone onto carpet and we made our way to the palace.

Though I was slowly losing my memory so I had to concentrate on..on..jasmine that's it ! see what I mean. I just hope I don't lose all my memory of jasmine before We reach the palace.


	4. we're new directions

Jasmine pov.

Oh I wish Aladdin was here! I want to see him again. For Him to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. Then I hear a knock on the door. "come in! it's open!" I yell halfheartedly. Then I hear a voice "why so glum jas?" I perked up. I know that voice! I turn around and there he is looking like a million diamonds glistening in the sun.

"Aladdin!" I yell and run towards him.

Aladdin/alan pov

"Aladdin!" Jasmine yelled as she barreled towards me. I only had enough time to take a small breath before she tackled me to the floor in a rib crushing hug. After about 5 minutes in that very compromising position she noticed my friends standing in the doorway.

"oh, uh, hello. You must be friends of aladdins." She said while looking at me as If I might disappear again.

Rachel then stepped forward "so agrabah really exists?" she asked

Jasmine looked at her like she had 2 heads. "yeeeeeeessss?" "um you are?"

"oh sorry we're new directions"


End file.
